nuke_escapefandomcom-20200214-history
Lobby 2.0 Archive
__TOC__ Overview The lobby, which consists of hills and plains, was released around 7/12/2018, however, the exact date is unknown. This new lobby was built to replace the original lobby, a free model. The Hills There are 4 hills in the lobby (3 on top and 1 below). Each hill contains its own unique activity. In some cases, you can fall through the hills and go below them, clearly a bug. Building Hill The building hill is shown in the image (right) contains a button stand with the Nuke Escape Map Kit model surrounded by multicolored sparkles and the Secret Area badge. It is at the back-right side of the lobby (if the player is facing the default rotation) next to the Nuke Shop and the Nuke Shelter. Medium Hill The medium hill is shown in the image (left). It contains red lava and a medium-ranked parkour map (a.k.a a mini-map) which contains only trusses. All trusses that are not fully opaque will not let you stand on them, causing you to fall through them. Some fully opaque trusses have been placed under this setting as well to prevent cheating. The Finish Pad at the end of the map will teleport you back into the Main Hut without any XP given. The hill is positioned beside the Nuke Shop and is next to the Credits. Easy Hill The easy hill is shown in the image (back right). It contains red lava and an easy-ranked parkour map (a.k.a a mini-map) which contains black platforms on top of gray poles. The map is made with a "criss-cross" type design which engages players to play the mini-map. The Finish Pad at the end of the map will teleport you back into the Main Hut without any XP given. The hill is positioned beside the Credits and the Nuke Shelter. Void Hill This hill is underneath the lobby and only accessible by completing the parkour in the Nuke Shelter. Only the Gray Ball is located in the lobby, which, if you click/tap on the exclamation mark dialog, will tell you the code in the Code Room in the Nuke Shelter. Touching the Gray Ball with something other than an avatar accessory will teleport you back to the lobby, however, if this does not work, reset your character to go back to the lobby and go into the Code Room to type the code you have just seen. Buildings and Other Places These buildings in the lobby (including the Main Hut, the Nuke Shelter, the Credits, and the Dev Tree) are listed in these subcategories. Main Hut The Main Hut is the spawn area for all players. It contains the 4 buttons for each difficulty and basic game information. Some basic information included in the Main Hut are: The Red Ball (may answer basic questions about the game via dialog) of image Update Information (will change on every important update) of image Version Number (will change each time the game is published or saved) of image Map Count (will change if a new map has been added to the game) visible, below camera Nuke Shelter The Nuke Shelter is located to the right side of the main hut. It contains the Impossible Room, the Code Room, and the parkour to the Void Hill. The Impossible Room contains buttons to accompany 1 individual map. The Code Room can only be entered via a code that can be obtained by completing the parkour to the Void Hill (blue button). Credits The Credits Room is located on the south-east side of the lobby. It contains lots of wooden signs that state the creators of the maps, the lobby, the music, and other accompanied games and places. Every single map in-game is listed in the Credits Room. Some include: Sickening Sewers Magma Museum Fiery Flickers